


Wolf Pack Cuddles

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, No one can convince me otherwise, Plo is part of the wolf pack fight me, comfort and soft moments, he loves his sons so much, platonic cuddles, plo cares so much, soft cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Plo gives as much comfort to his sons as he can.





	Wolf Pack Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing based on this lovely [art.](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/165801721679/deer-head-xiris-my-piece-done-for-the-jedifest) I just love soft sweet moments.

Plo was sitting on one of the bunks in the clone’s barracks, reviewing reports. He could have been doing this in his quarters, but he preferred to be near the men when these things didn’t require privacy. He knew they appreciated having him around, a visual reminder that he cared,  and was there for them, whenever they needed. 

Wolffe, Sinker and Boost walked in looking exhausted. They had a new batch of shinys to incorporate, and they always preferred to introduce themselves first. Being the last of the original Wolf Pack, they made it a personal mission to make sure each and every one of them knew what it was like to belong. It was rewarding, but could also be quite draining. 

None of them said a word as they removed, and stacked their armor, and all took a place surrounding Plo. He loved it when they did that, that they knew they could take comfort in him and  _ did _ . Boost took Plo’s six, knowing Plo would lean back as much as he supported, which actually made it easier for Plo to relax. Sinker tucked himself into Plo’s side, eyes closing almost as soon as his head touched Plo’s shoulder. Wolffe curled up on the floor, leaning his head on Plo’s thigh. Plo’s hand automatically moving to gently run through Wolffe’s hair. 

Plo continued to review his reports while running his claws against Wolffe’s scalp the way he knew he liked. He made sure to radiate calm relaxing waves into the force, knowing it helped them rest. It had always been rough for the three of them, after the Malevolence disaster. He was glad he could give them at least this small comfort within the cruel circumstances that was their life. 


End file.
